Gangs of New York
by Damatya
Summary: Yami's a pistol-packing pimp that abuses prostitutes, with Joey as the leader of one of the opposing gangs. Yami stumbles into Yugi one day and can't believe it what he sees in personality, emotion and appearence. Swearing and yaoi.


Luna-Chan: Gangster-type thingie.. yay! ^^ I know, I know, I'm starting a whole bunch of stories, but, oh well.:P  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A scream echoed through the alley way in the heart of New York, followed by a hard fall. There was yelling of a man's voice, a slap, then the sobs  
  
of a woman's. Yami stood at the end of the alley, holding his hand up, chest heaving, wearing only black leather pants. A   
  
silver earring hung from his left ear and his face was angered. Below him, a woman in a tattered red dress, her make-up running  
  
down her swollen, tear-stained face. There was a red mark across her fallen face from Yami. Sweat was streaming down Yami's   
  
chest. The woman screamed for forgiveness. It turns that the woman is a prostitute off the street that had fallen in the wrong  
  
hands for the night - Yami's. She took Yami's pantlegs in her grasp, looking up at him like some sort of slave, begging. He  
  
pushed her away harshly. Yami shook his leg, pushing her away once again.  
  
Woman: P-pleas-se.. I'm so-sorry.. F-f-forgive m-e...  
  
Yami gave her a hard shove into the wall once again.  
  
Yami: Get out of my sight before I give you something to be sorry for..  
  
The woman's eyes widened as new tears began to fall, but she nodded her head, picked her tattered self up and ran out of the   
  
alley. Yami pulled a cigarette from his back pocket along with a lighter. Lighting up and taking a puff, he leaned back on the   
  
wall behind him, staring up into the darkening sky. He sighed out the smoke and watched it drift up to the forming stars.   
  
Footsteps came up behind him and a smirking voice followed. It was Seto.  
  
Seto: Another, huh, Yami? What'd the brood want this time?  
  
Yami smirked.   
  
Yami: What they all want: To be taken back because they think there was something special in that one or two night stand. What  
  
else?  
  
Mai now walked up, hearing Yami's statement. She shook her head at his selfishness and arrogant ways. Her arms were folded  
  
across her chest and she stepped in front of the two.  
  
Mai: Yami, when are you gonna learn? This isn't some game! It's people's lives and emotions.  
  
Once again, Yami smirked and laughed.  
  
Yami: That's the joy of it; They're not mine!   
  
Mai rolled her eyes and shook her head at him with a disgusted look.  
  
Yami: What's with you and true love, anyways? Its just a joke, we all know it. You should especially; after that horrible,  
  
'boyfriend' incident with that Wheeler kid.  
  
It was visible that Mai winced with the reminder of her lover. She'd dated him for 4 years standing, then one day, she   
  
got mixed up in the wrong business, and Yami. He gave her hopes and dreams of a better life. Now where was she? On the  
  
streets, selling herself for pocket change. It hadn't been totally rotten for her, Yami made sure everyone pulled their   
  
own weight, had food to eat at least once a day and had somewhere to sleep every night. But what he said, and how he acted,  
  
stung. She looked away from him and sighed. Turning once again, she left the two smoking their cigarettes, talking about   
  
their day's 'catch'.   
  
###############  
  
Yami blinked in the dark. Tonight he was alone in his bed of cardboard and rags. Yawning, he got up and stretched. It was  
  
around 3 am. Stumbling through the dark, he found a wall, unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself. Suddenly, a car  
  
with booming bass speakers sped by and screeched to a halt in front of the alley. Someone hung out the window, shooting at   
  
Yami. He dropped to the ground and pulled out his gun from the back of his pants. Crouching down behind a garbage can, he   
  
shot randomly. Bullets pinged off the metal can, leaving dents and empty bullet shells. The car quickly left once again.   
  
Yami breathed a sigh and leaned against the can. The others soon emerged, rubbing their eyes and looking around frantically.  
  
Mai came up to Yami and kicked the bottom of his shoe. He looked up at her with tired eyes.  
  
Mai: Yami, you have to stop this. It's insane and you're gonna get shot one day.  
  
Yami frowned and stood up. As he pushed past her to return to his place, he snapped roughly,  
  
Yami: Fuck off, Mai. You don't know what you're talking about. I'm king here, so you just shut it and keep quiet.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Luna-Chan: Bad, bad Yami.. *shakes finger* swearing is WRONG.  
  
Kari: that never stopped you..  
  
Luna-Chan: Shut up.. just.. shut up.. -_-'' 


End file.
